Transmitters and receivers, or when coupled together as part of a single unit, “transceivers,” are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity devices (e.g., routers, bridges, repeaters, modems, and so forth), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or mobile electronic devices. Certain types of transceivers, known as wireless transceivers, may be used to generate and receive wireless signals to be transmitted and/or received by way of an antenna coupled to the transceiver. Specifically, the wireless transceiver is generally used to wirelessly communicate data over one or more network channels or other medium (e.g., air) to and from one or more external wireless electronic devices. For example, these transceivers may be included in various mobile and in-home wireless electronic devices, and particularly mobile and in-home wireless electronic devices that may support wireless applications such as, for example, Bluetooth™, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi™), ZigBee™, Long Term Evolution (LTE™) cellular, and so forth.